


and your regent is

by ikknowplaces



Series: and then it was written by me [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Episode Remix, Gen, I love her, One Shot, Queen Regent Amaya, giving viren a hard time, not viren friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikknowplaces/pseuds/ikknowplaces
Summary: During the last hours of his life, Harrow asks Amaya to be Queen Regent.
Series: and then it was written by me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931992
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	and your regent is

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to this series of unhinged au's. i gotta say, writing has been a little bit difficult for me lately, but writing for this series has been so much fun. it's the closest thing i've gotten to writing prompts in half a year. feels nice
> 
> the summary is pretty self explanatory. it seems like this series is all about surprising viren and giving him a hard time
> 
> also, it came to my attention that not everyone know there's a subscribe option. you can subscribe to my profile and get a notification whenever i post something new, and you can also subscribe to a series to get a notification when it updates, which is pretty useful
> 
> i've gotten so many sweet, supportive comments on "women with madness" and they absolutely blew me away, i didn't expect anyone other than me to like it. it was my first non janaya fic, and i got comments from people i've never seen before, so thank you so much! you guys made my day, it was so wonderful
> 
> wanna support my works? check out [my carrd](https://queenjanaikofi.carrd.co/#)
> 
> i hope you'll like this!

* * *

During the final hours of his life, King Harrow had two matters to attend, one that had already been done and one that had yet to be. It was in the early hours of the morning, that seemed like any other morning for the citizens of Katolis, when he donned his armor. The Moonshadow assassins would come to end his life only once the moon was high, but Harrow wanted to be ready, and distract himself from what was coming. One of the guards who was subjected to follow his footsteps tightened the strap holding his breastplate, while two others fixed his pauldrons. Over their careful tending, Harrow couldn't help but laugh in his heart. Armoring a man who was fated to die was like tossing a rope for a drowning person, whose ankles were tied with rocks.

The same thought wandered to him since Viren had broken the news: this was the price of his actions. He had- quite literally- angered the dragon, then killed him, and his only heir. Years before, he had lost his wife, and yet didn't learn.

At least he would see Sarai again, see her sweet smile and feel the warmth of her embrace. That was, if the Gods would be kind to him.

The first matter Harrow attended to was saying farewell to his sons. He had sent for Callum to arrive at the throne room, hoping an older boy would understand the weight of the coming hours. Truth to be told, he simply couldn't face Ezran. His heart broke when he had told Callum his mother had died, and he couldn't tell Ezran that he was going to die as well. And so, Harrow summoned Callum to the throne room, hugged his step-son whom he loved as his own, asked him to protect his little brother, and send them both to the Banther Lodge. 

And he was sending them to the Banther Lodge for a reason. Amaya would be there, to protect his sons. and return them to the castle one it was safe enough. 

Dawn came, painting the room Harrow shared with Sarai in darkening shades of orange and red. A candle burned with a small flame on the corner of Harrow's desk as he dipped his quill in the vial of ink, and began to compose his last letter for his sister-in-law.

_General Amaya,_

_It pains me to say that my life is about to end by the hands of Moonshadow assassins. The elves have infiltrated the kingdom, but do not bring your forces to the castle. Your orders are to proceed to the Banther Lodge at once. I have sent Callum and Ezran there, and I have faith my boys trusted my words. Above all, see to it that my sons are safe, and return them to the castle once the threat vanishes._

_Amaya, I do not believe I will survive by the time this letter will reach you, and so I have something to ask of you. However, it is not an order. If you wish to do so, I would like you to serve as Ezran's regent until he comes of age. Ezran is young, and kind, and I wish for him to grow as a boy, and not as a king. You are the justest commander I know, and the person I trust the most. You are my family, and I know Katolis will thrive under your rule. Please, consider my request._

_King Harrow._

**━━━━━━━━**

Amaya stared at the letter, for a minute, and five, and ten. Then, she read it again, start to end, and still remained in a state of shock. She had half a mind to call for Gren, so he would tell her her eyes didn't deceive her, but no. This was meant for her eyes alone, and this was a decision she was supposed to take alone.

There was no time to waste. She folded the page, tucked it in the inner pocket of her jacket, and walked to find Gren. They had a platoon to dispatch, and two boys running for their lives were faster than two dozens of soldiers.

Once the rocky, uneven ground surrounding the Breach turned into the softer ground serving as a path towards the castle, Amaya took out the letter again. A less experienced rider might have been reluctant to take their eyes off the road, but Amaya had spent over a decade on a horseback, and had no problem reading despite their speed. 

Another person wouldn't dare to curse the king, even in mind, but Amaya was allowed because the king was her family, so, _damn Harrow_. If he had sent the message earlier, Amaya would have taken a large portion of her battalion to defend the king. That was her first thought. As family. As a General, she knew she could never leave such fewer soldiers in the Breach. Ever since Harrow got his revenge, the Sunfire elves had been closing on them more than ever.

And now he was asking her to rule as Ezran's regent. A request, as he wrote, but in her heart Amaya knew she had no choice. Ezran was too young. A day would come when he would need to make a difficult decision, and even his advisors with the best of intentions could sway him from doing what he'd think was right. She couldn't forget the queen of Duren, who had survived countless attacks and usurpers who wanted her throne, who thought she was incapable. She didn't want to sentence Ezran with the same fate.

Gren, riding by her side, finally stepped in. "Amaya, are you okay?" He asked. "You seem troubled."

Amaya closed her eyes for a moment, and continued to look ahead into the forest. She had told him, and the rest of her soldiers, about the Moonshadow assassins that broke into the castle, and how they were meant to find Callum and Ezran in the Banther Lodge, but she didn't tell them about Harrow's proposition, nor did she tell Gren.

"Harrow asked me to be Ezran's regent," she signed, and suddenly realized the gravity of the word. "until he comes of age."

Gren's face lifted with surprise, then it fell, as he understood, along with Amaya, the consequences. "Asked. Not ordered," he signed, and Amaya nodded. "What do you think?"

"I think I don't have a choice," she signed into the horizon, then turned her face to him. "I want to stay a General, and I don't want to leave the Breach or my soldiers, but I want Ezran to have a childhood. He doesn't know his father is about to die."

A grim stillness took over them, and Amaya truly mourned for her brother-in-law at this moment. She thought about Sarai took. What a horrible ending for Harrow, that his action to avenge his wife would result in his own death. What a horrible injustice, for two young boys to lose both of their parents. 

"I'm very sorry, Amaya," Gren reached over to hold her shoulder. "I know he was more than a king to you."

Amaya nodded. "Yes, he was." The tears made her vision blurry, so she blinked them away. "Once we get to the castle, I will ask Ezran if he wishes to be king."

**━━━━━━━━**

At the end of the same day, they did return to the castle, but without the boys. Amaya rode as fast as she could, trying to calm her anger, but the thoughts refused to leave her. She failed to protect her nieces. She should have killed the elf the moment she saw her, instead of questioning her and letting her get away.

She needed to gather resources and supply. She would rather stay in the castle and mourn Harrow properly for seven days, but not with Callum and Ezran captured by a Moonshadow elf.

What she was greeted with was entirely different. A crowd gathered below the largest balcony in the castle, dozens of eyes looking up in awe, some in fear even. The stone bridge led her only so far, but even from the distance Amaya could see what was happening well and clear. Viren was kneeling on the balcony, a dark smile on his face, while Opeli, dressed in her white robe, slowly lowered the crown onto his head.

Something terrible must have happened. Viren was not liked by many, Opeli less than all. A faint smell of smoke lingered in the air. Realization fell upon Amaya. He burned his body. Didn't spare to mourn the king who treated him like a brother, and rushed to take his throne. The princes were gone, which made everything perfectly convenient for Viren. God sent.

"Stop the coronation!" She locked her eyes on the balcony. Gren must have shouted loud enough, because all eyes were turned to them. Including Viren's. "I am the Queen."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
